


Dangerous Men

by DeepRedBells



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Tommy Shelby, Bisexual Tommy Shelby, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Dominant Alfie Solomons, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Stripping, Submissive Tommy Shelby, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepRedBells/pseuds/DeepRedBells
Summary: “I thought you never drank before the end of negotiations,” Alfie said, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. He was a mess, as usual, especially compared to the impeccably dressed Tommy. He hadn’t exactly expected this. He was very aware suddenly of the ink and charred wood soot on his hands and sleeves and the thick sweet smell of cooking rum on his clothes. Tommy didn’t seem to notice. When Alfie experimentally slid his hand up to rest high on the outside of his warm tight thigh, Tommy licked his lips and smiled in response.“I haven’t even begun with you, Alfie Solomons."
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Dangerous Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_prawo_jazdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_prawo_jazdy/gifts).



> I wanted to write some smut, and so I have. Enjoy!
> 
> (For my writing partner, user Ms_prawo_jazdy. We have another Peaky Blinders fic we wrote together, and this bit of smut is like a prequel to the fic When they found out...)

“Evenin’ Alfie,” Tommy said cooly with a nod as he appeared in front of his desk, unbuttoned his jacket, and sat down. 

“Yeah it is, isn’t it,?” Alfie responded, narrowing his eyes at his young friend and leaning back from his work. The “bakery” was empty for the night, just a few guards at the doors as Alfie worked late in his cluttered office. They were the ones that let him know Thomas Shelby wanted a word, at this ungodly hour. He had heard Tommy’s footsteps coming all the way down to the office, his heart pounding in his ears in time with the sound of Tommy’s well-made shoes echoing off the bare brick walls. 

Tommy had rounded the corner and stood there, lovely as always in a light gray suit in the dim electric light. Alfie briefly wondered if Tommy knew exactly what he was doing coming around here like that. He was always a flashy dresser, but he seemed to pick just the right cut of jacket and tightness of trousers to completely derail Alfie’s line of thought. 

Then there was the way Tommy looked at Alfie, but he tended to look at everyone like he was about to eat them alive, so Alfie couldn’t really factor that in. Still, something about Tommy rang a bell, his intuition that let him know that this man might be interested in what he was interested in. While his proclivities were an open secret in London, the Birmingham boy probably hadn’t been in their world long enough to know all the underworld gossip and rumor. Otherwise, he wouldn’t waltz in here, at night and alone, leaving even Alfie’s most loyal men to speculate. 

"So, Mr. Thomas Shelby,” he said, slipping his gold reading spectacles off of his nose “What can I do for you, always at your service, mate,” he said, hoping the sarcasm was evident. 

“You always work so late?” Tommy asked, pulling a cigarette out of his case. “Seems like a man like you could be making your own hours.” 

“Well then I’d miss cryptic fucking conversations such as this one, wouldn’t I?” he said, playing up his irritation to mask his delight. He looked closely at Tommy. He was up to something. ‘A man like him,’ he said. What would Tommy Shelby know about a man like him? “As you so rightly pointed out I’m a busy man, yeah, so out with it.” 

“I’ve been thinking about expanding our operations here in London,” he said, turning his lit cigarette over and over in his hand. “I just left a pub, The Black Dog, it’s over by a channel that leads out to the Thames in your territory. In fact, I ran into a few of your men. They’re the ones who told me you’d still be here, among other things.” 

“Is that right? Now which of my boys is out running they mouths off?” 

“As I was saying," Tommy said, ignoring the question entirely after a pause. "The Black Dog would make a perfect headquarters. The Blinders would continue to provide you protection, free of charge, but expand our own lines of income in the city.”

“No ‘baking,’ right?” 

“We wouldn’t dream of stepping anywhere near your business concerns Alfie,” he said with false reassurance. The ‘at first’ was unspoken, but understood. Tommy gave him the half-hearted smile meant for putting his marks at ease. All it looked like to Alfie was a lion licking his lips before the kill. 

“I’m going to require quite the percentage off the top, you understand. My good grace doesn’t come cheap. Say, 80 for the first year?”

“Eighty?” Tommy bristled, his eyebrow arching above his perfect blue eyes, but he quickly replaced his predator smile. “Well. And here I thought we were friends, Alfie,” Tommy’s low voice was like a purr. 

“That is a friendly percentage, mate” he said off-hand. “I ought to make it 100. You ain’t got those kinds of bargaining chips to come in here and just expect to be makin’ that kind of profit off my hard-won criminal syndicate, do you? No,” Alfie noticed a shift in Tommy, his eyes were locked on him with that hungry look again. “Friends don’t fuck friends like that,” he said. 

“Depends on the friend, doesn’t it,” Tommy said quietly, rolling his cigarette in his fingertips as he leaned forward. 

“Well, I mean...I mean…” Alfie stumbled. He could feel his cheeks flush like he was some kid. Tommy’s cool mask broke and his real smile suddenly flashed across his face, a boyishly excited grin that reached all the way up into his glittering eyes. He couldn’t believe his luck. Tommy knew exactly what he was doing and came straight to him. Tommy slid his jacket off, holding the still-lit cigarette in his mouth before switching it to his hand. He rolled up his shirt sleeves as he stood up, walked around and casually leaned against the desktop in front of Alfie, planting one foot between his so Tommy almost straddled Alfie’s leg. He had never seen Tommy so much as loosen his collar on a warm day and now he was nearly in his lap and, for Tommy at least, half-undressed. 

Tommy cocked an eyebrow and smiled at him before he reached down and slid open the top drawer in Alfie’s desk and picked up the two cheap glasses. He placed them on the desk and messily filled them both halfway from the rum bottle on the desk. He handed one to Alfie, who leaned back in his chair, rolling the liquid around and appreciating the sight in front of him. Tommy's skin was flushed, his body looked warm and inviting. Alfie couldn’t stop grinning like a madman. 

“I thought you never drank before the end of negotiations,” Alfie said, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. He was a mess, as usual, especially compared to the impeccably dressed Tommy. He hadn’t exactly expected this. He was very aware suddenly of the ink and charred wood soot on his hands and sleeves and the thick sweet smell of cooking rum on his clothes. Tommy didn’t seem to notice. When Alfie experimentally slid his hand up to rest high on the outside of his warm tight thigh, Tommy licked his lips and smiled in response. 

“I haven’t even begun with you, Alfie Solomons,” he said, throwing his head back and sending the rum down his long pale throat in one shot. His glassy half-lidded eyes settled back on Alfie. “The way I see it, this could just be the beginning of my time in London,” the words dropped from Tommy’s soft round accent like rainwater vanishing into a still pool, and always with that damn distracting smile of his. He pulled open his collar, the top three buttons of his shirt and opened his vest.

“And I’m your way into establishing yourself as a Londoner. Now that’s expensive,” Alfie said breathlessly, wanting nothing in the world more than to hold that pretty exposed throat against a wall. 

“Sixty percent for the first year, dropping 10 percent every following year,” Tommy offered with his smoke between his lips, slipping his waistcoat off and dropping it on the desk. His fingers hovered over his next shirt button, but he looked at Alfie and dropped his hand down behind him so he could lean back while he smoked, “For three years.” 

“More,” Alfie said gruffly, leaning forward, wrapping his strong, ringed hands around Tommy’s slim hips. 

“What of?” 

“You think you are quite the clever one, eh” Alfie shook his head with a soft laugh, running his hand down Tommy’s thighs. 

“You like them clever?” Tommy lazily asked, clearly uninterested in the answer as he stubbed out his quickly vanishing cigarette. Alfie finally rose out of his chair and drained his rum glass. He pressed against Tommy and started to work the fourth button on his shirt that Tommy had been teasing him with. Tommy didn’t move, but neutrally watched Alfie’s face as worked down the row until his shirt was open. 

“Not really, no, too much talkin’,” he said as he slipped a heavy hand under Tommy’s undershirt, feeling his chest and shoulder before grabbing the back of his neck, his thumb just under Tommy’s jaw, and pulling him in for a kiss. It momentarily surprised him. It had been a long time since he had kissed a man. Usually, these kinds of interactions began and ended with minimal clothing removal and barely any eye contact. But Alfie kissed him like, well, like Tommy would kiss a woman--passionately and possessively. Tommy’s breath caught in his chest as Alfie’s tongue met his. He eagerly explored Tommy’s mouth while they pulled at each other’s remaining clothes. Tommy ran his hands down Alfie’s chest; solid and as broad as if he was made of oak. He pulled Alfie’s shirt up so he could feel his bare skin and found a wild spray of tiny scars peppering his side.

Tommy pulled back from the kiss and lifted Alfie’s wrinkled work shirt over his head. Below a broad chest lightly covered in golden curls of hair and freckles were a riot of intersecting lines, less than an inch long each. The hundreds of small rough lines extended below Alfie’s trousers on his left hip and petered out near the middle of his ribs. 

Shrapnel. It must have been a bad injury too, and probably the source of Aflie’s limp. Tommy lightly explored the scars as they both caught their breath, Alfie’s hand still on the side of his throat. It was an unexpectedly tender moment that threw Alfie completely. This didn’t seem like a quickie never to be discussed again. This was different. He was just as entranced with him as he was with Tommy. 

While he was distracted Alfie used his free hand to pull open Tommy’s trousers and reach inside. His eyes fluttered closed as Alfie wrapped a warm hand around him. They breathed each other in as he lifted Tommy’s hard cock out of his fly. Tommy kissed him again, slower this time, as Alfie stroked him. Tommy leaned back on the desk and gave Alfie a smarmy smile, taking his cock in his own hand. He was clearly waiting for Alfie to do the polite thing and suck him off. Alfie watched him for a moment before he fell back in his office chair. 

“Seventy percent for three years flat” he said, pouring himself another rum. Tommy looked at him shocked and let out a disbelieving laugh. Alfie knew his type, he had been just like him. Spoiled, handsome and young, Tommy expected the older man to cater to his needs without so much as a complaint. Alfie had been handsome and young once too, but he wasn’t going to let Tommy get away with being spoiled. It was entertaining to take the wind out of his sails at least. Now he was just Tommy Shelby, with his cock in the breeze.

“Fuck, Alfie. You’ve really got me over a barrel,” Tommy said. 

“Not yet, but not a bad idea at all,” it was his turn to play it cool. Tommy's jaw dropped when he realized Alfie was serious. He sipped his rum and sat gazing at Tommy's thin but muscled body.

"Christ! Fine whatever," he said desperately. Alfie smiled, finished his drink and pulled his chair forward. With his back and leg as bad as they were, this just happened to be the best way for Alfie to please anyone. He roughly pulled Tommy's trousers further down and rubbed his hands over his thighs and hips. Tommy was just as scarred and pockmarked as he was and Alfie imagined taking the time to map every single gunshot wound and cut. If they ever did this again, he'd insist on appreciating every inch of Tommy.

Tommy laced his fingers in Alfie's messy hair and pulled him closer. Alfie took just the head in his mouth and the rest in his hand. He tasted like sea salt and smelled like sweet hay. Tommy didn't make a sound but his head was thrown back and his eyes closed. Alfie went slowly, swirling his tongue around him and gradually taking more into his mouth. It all clearly frustrated Tommy at first, but Alfie didn't really give a damn about what Tommy wanted. He was in control and what he wanted was to tease him, to draw things out as long as possible, and so he would. Spoiled handsome young men like him were far too eager to get to their own finish line.

Tommy began to breathe faster and even allowed himself a few muted gasps as Alfie sped up. Alfie’s jaw ached deliciously as Tommy braced himself. Alfie withdrew when the first hot spurt hit his tongue. Tommy's hips bucked slightly as he silently spilled himself on Alfie's desk. 

Alfie watched him for a moment and then stood up and drained his glass. He ran a hand down Tommy’s chest as he Tommy panted with his head thrown back mostly naked and exposed on his desk. It was a lovely sight Alfie had imagined more than once, usually while bending rent boys over the same desk. Tommy sat up and pulled Alfie to him by the waist, their lips feverishly meeting again as he opened Alfie’s trousers and reached inside. 

“Jesus Alfie, the boys at the Black Dog were certainly right about you,” he whispered as he explored Alfie’s thick cock. Alfie looked into Tommy’s eyes and saw an edge of panic in his face. “I don’t know if…”

"Wait, so let me get this straight: you came ‘round, after hearing that Alfie Solomons has a tremendous member from...I’m guessing Nigel?” Alfie asked quietly. Tommy nodded wide-eyed. “Right. And you figured you could skip down here and what, just have a look?” 

"Well, for once I...I didn't really have any plan," he said with a nervous sigh. "I didn’t even finish my drink before coming down here..." His endless blue eyes gazing into Alfie's. He was still using both of his hands up and down Alfie's cock. He grunted in appreciation but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. He pulled Tommy off the desk and onto his feet. Alfie kissed his neck as he turned him around, crossing a strong arm across Tommy's chest. Tommy gripped it and swallowed hard. When Alfie pulled from inside his desk a small bottle of oil he kept just for such occasions, he could feel Tommy relax a little in his arms. He messily covered his hand and slid it between them. He kissed and lightly bit Tommy's neck as he pushed two fingers inside of him. Tommy gasped and threw his head back on Alfie's shoulder. 

"Fuck, but you are a gorgeous thing," Alfie whispered in his ear. He cupped a hand around Tommy's throat, holding it just tight enough to send chills down Tommy's spine. He pushed deeper, making sure Tommy could take all of him. Tommy gripped the arm that held his throat tightly as he made his all-to-quiet whimpers of pleasure, his own cock still dark red and painfully hard after being spent. Alfie reached for the bottle again and loosened his grip on Tommy. Alfie slid his shirt off his shoulders and pulled his undershirt up and his trousers down to his knees. Tommy’s back was as tight and lean as the rest of him, with the muscles of his ass and legs perfected after years of horseback riding. He had just as many scars on the back as the front, with a painful-looking exit wound in his upper shoulders.

Tommy leaned forward, back arched, his arms extended as he braced himself on Alfie's desk. Alfie let out a shuddering breath as he slowly inched his way inside of Tommy. He didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't going to turn back now. He felt too good, wrapped tightly around his cock.

"Fuck, Alfie…," he gasped as he pulled a knee up on the desk to better stretch himself open for him. Alfie continued slowly. He ran his hands lightly down Tommy's shimmering back, sending shivers through him before his hips met Tommy's. Alfie grabbed hold of Tommy’s hips and slowly began to move inside of him. Alfie moaned as he sped up the thrusts, gripping Tommy tightly, leaving indents in his flesh. Tommy’s shoulder blades arched like some marvelous feat of architecture. In the heat of things Alfie had only one thought; to possess him, this beautiful thing, even if only for a few moments. He wanted to make it last all night but he couldn’t slow down now. Alfie could already feel the tell-tale heat flooding his chest and face. The heat took over and he thrust harder and harder. 

Alfie took a deep shuddering breath as he came hard deep inside Tommy, his hips bucking wildly. The previously silent Tommy finally cried out as whatever was left in him spurted to the floor from his swollen cock. They stayed like that for a moment, Alfie still inside him, trying his damnedest to catch his breath. Tommy shivered as his sweat began to turn cold. Alfie pulled out and Tommy let out another shocked gasp. 

“Christ…” Tommy muttered. 

“Nah mate, different jew,” Alfie said breathlessly. Tommy laughed and shook his head as he shakily stood up from his bent-over position. Alfie grabbed a clean rag, also kept in the office for such purposes, and tossed it to Tommy before scooping his shirt off the floor. Alfie pulled up his trousers and wrangled himself back into his clothes, all the while watching him, still transfixed by Tommy’s alluring naked body. Tommy cleaned himself up and pulled his own trousers back up but let them unbuttoned before sliding his undershirt over his head. He gave up on getting anymore dressed than that before grabbing his cigarette case off the other side of the desk. He turned and sat on the desk, which caused him to breathe sharply and furrow his brow. 

“Gonna be sore for a week Alfie,” he said with a smile lighting his cigarette. Tommy bit his bottom lip while looking into Alfie’s eyes, and it made the gangster want to go wild on him all over again. Alfie roughly grabbed Tommy by the back of the neck and kissed him again. Next time, and there would certainly be a next time, he wouldn’t be so gentle. Tommy pulled back and took another long drag from his cigarette and looked around the office, eyeing the oil canister and the rag now on the floor.

“This is where you fuck your punks, isn’t it?” Tommy asked, rapping a knuckle on the desk and sending a column of cigarette smoke floating above Alfie's head. 

“Well...that’s certainly a harsh way to put it…”

“It is," he said. "Well, this is the last time you fuck me here.” 

“Spoiled, just as I suspected,” Alfie said, shaking his head and resting his hands on Tommy’s thighs. “Seems it would be worth it to move things to my place.” 

“No wife?” he asked, slipping his shirt back on but leaving it open. 

“No. I uh, don’t really fancy women enough,” Alfie said. He had just fucked this man, why did he feel bashful admitting this to him? “Better to not make a mess of a woman’s life by tying her to the likes of me. They got it hard enough as it is, yeah?” 

“Makes sense. We aren’t exactly safe men, are we?” Tommy said quietly as he began buttoning up his shirt. Ah, that’s right, Alfie thought, his wife. Alfie’s leg and back started to ache from his efforts. He sat heavily back in his chair. Something about the way Tommy said “we” made his heart skip a beat. He was far too experienced to let a single fuck wind its way into his emotions like this. He refilled their glasses and handed one to Tommy, painfully aware that he was already falling to pieces every time their eyes met. A good thing they already ended negotiations. He'd give Tommy anything he asked for at this moment. Alfie hoped it was the rum and post-sex bliss to blame. 

“I’m just now starting to understand how dangerous you really are, Tom.”


End file.
